Team Animal
by Kyoko Hamana
Summary: IT IS ANOTHER RYUUGAXOC YAAAAA!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

**INTRODUCTIONS**

**TEAM ANIMAL**

**KYOKO HAMANA **_ Her personality is like Kyoya's when she's battling but alot like Ginga's when she's not, exept when when she's mad she is like Madoka when Madoka's mad.15 years old she is the strongest of the hair is jet black and ends just below her sholdures her bang ended just above her red weres a black bikini top and black skirt that ends mid-thigh with white tightes that end above her knees. Her belt is like Ginga's exept it has 4 pouches. On her top left is her launcher and cellphone bottom left is a mini-laptop like Madoka's. Her bottom right is bey fixing devices(she can fix every bey that she or her siblihgs askedntly destroy)and on her top right is her beloved bey QUEEN GRYPHON.__**KYOKO'S GOLDEN RULE THAT CAN BE PROVED BY TEAM ANIMAL:**__**ALL BEYS CAN TALK IF THEY ARE 100% UNITED WITH THEIR MASTERS.**_

_**QUEEN GRYPHON **__is all elements,can go through all elements and is a balance tip is made of diamond and is filled with part up looks like fire on part up from that looks like a bunch of stones in the shape of diamonds put top looks like a daisey with spikes growing to the left.(She spins to the left).Every other spike is a metal IS A GRYPHON WITH A LONG NECK HER LION PART OF HER BODY IS RIGHT HIND LEG AND FRONT LEFT TALON ARE COLORED TAIL IS JET RIGHT WING IS PURE WHITE AND HER OTHER WING IS RED SO IS HER FRONT RIGHT RED BEAK IS RAZOR EYES ARE BLOOD RED BUT ARE KIND. HER NECK HAS A GRAY SCARF LOOKING THING WITH EXTRA FLUFFY FEATHERS._

**REISH HAMANA **_He is Kyoko's brother.14 years old he is the is wearing a gold shirt with blue basket ball shorts. His shoes are gold and his bladers belt is red and bey is rock drago and looks like a sand paper color one of mine without spikes or a tip like mine._

**KOKORO HAMANA **_She is Kyoko's sister.13 years old she is the weakest out of wears a dress and ruby red dress is light pink with dark pink stripes and brown in the has a normal bladers belt that is white and pink. Her bey is surf alli and looks like a blue and green one of mine without spikes or a tip like mine._

**KYOKO'S POV**

We ran panting into the stadium.

"Good we're not late,"I said to my siblings"And its almost our turn for the world championships."

Then a really loud group entered the stadium. Guess who. =[ It's Ginga, Kyoya, Masamune, Yuu and Madoka.

I hurried my sibling off without being noticed _well they will see us during the tournment._

**NO ONES POV**

"Come on"Ginga said"Lets go find seats"

"Sure"Everyone agreed.(kyoya just said nothing)

They found frount row seats and setteled down.

Kyoko and her teamateswent up onto the stand. (The sub wasnt there.)The youngest looking one went to the battle area.

"Ok the first battlers are Kokoro Hamana with Surf Alli from the Guinese Team against Zeo Abyss with Flame Byxis from the American Team"said the announcer.

"3-"

"2-"

"1-"

"let it rip!"

"go byxis"

"alli special ability: alligator hunt"

The stadium filled with air currents that looked like water and alli went partialy under and hit byxis out of the stadium.

"5 seconds."Kokoro said."Reish would have beat you in 3."

And to top it all off she walked away like it was nothing.

The eldest went over to the defeted blader and smiled kindly at her "Don't get too down on yourself.I think your an exellent is an retard who says the first thing that pops into her would be an honor to battle you or your teamates.I wish you and your team good luck on the rest of your battle."She said kindly.

She smiled one last time and left to go beat up Kokoro.

**IN THE TEAM ROOM**

Kyoko was giving Kokoro the torturing of a life time(she was yelling "you idiot"[we are realy loud so we had our room soundproof {we all have animal sharp hearing so we could hear stuff out side}] and violently shaking her by her coller.)when they heard muttering outside the door.

"Hmm, curois"she said,dropping Kokoro on the ground losing intrest in punishing her(=::O thank goodness)

Kyoko walked over and put her ear against the door.

**OUTSIDE OF THE DOOR**

"I know they got to be here somewhere"someone said.

**DOOR OPENS**

"Who you guys looking for?"Kyoko questioned

"Who is it?"Reish asked as he went under her right arm.

"I want to see!"Kokoro exclaimed as she went over Kyoko's left sholdur.

"its gan gan galaxy"Kyoko answered.

"MADOKA-NII"Reish yelled.

"KYOYA-ONII-CHAN!"Kokoro screamed just as loud.

-sigh-_when will she ever learn?_Kyoko thought.

madoka returnd Reish's hug while kyoya punched kokoro and draged her in by her coller with madoka and reish following.

kyoko sweatdropped as she looked at them and sighed again.

she looked back at the rest of team gan gan galaxy.

they were utterly confused and were half dead from trying to process it all.

she sigh yet again and said"come on our battle is about to start so just stay here and watch the battle on the t.v."

"reish, come on we have to go to the 2nd round."reish imideatly got up and followed her out.

**OUT IN THE STADIUM**

riesh was standing on his side of the stadium when he saw his enemy take one look at him and ran away screaming,"I GIVE UP!NO BODY CAN BEAT HIM EXEPT KYOKO!"

everyone sweatdroped as they watched her run.

"ok"said the annoucer"due to forfit reish hamana wins."

the annoucer looked at team animal but they already went to the team room.

**BACK IN THE TEAM ROOM**

"great"reish complained"that guy is already afraid of me and i didn't even battle yet"

kyoko punched him and knoked him out then looked at team gan gan galaxy who were sitting on the couch opposite of kokoro, riesh, madoka, and kyoko.

"i guess you want to know why he called her madoka-nii and why she callled him kyoya-onii-chan."i said to them."then i'll tell you"i said as they nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS ESPECIALLY**

**blackcatneko999**

**RinnyEjito 12**

**DISCAIMER:I DONT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE BUT I WANT TO OWN ALL THE GUYS CAUSE THEY AWESOME! **

kyoko's pov

"fine. i'll tell you,but not here."i said filling 2 cups with water.

"then should we go to Madoka's house?"Ginga asked while watching me give one to Kyoya.

I nodded to Kyoya.

"3-"

"-2-"

"-1,let it spill"

and with that kyoya poured the water on kokoro and i poured it on reish at the same exact time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"they screamed as i laugh along with kyoya.

"and to answer your question,ginga"I said while wiping a tear from my eye."'no we're going to mine."

AT MY HOUSE

"well, we are here"i said"its nothing much but all i basically do here is sleep and take care of some uh ...pets"

"AWWW! YOU HAVE PETS! LET ME SEE"yu shouted

"NO"

"AWWW! BUT WHY!"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"AWWW!STINKY"

"humph"i replied to the spoiled brat while walking torwards my home.

"im gonna go take a bath so make yourselves at home"

i walked into the bathroom.

as soon as i was starting to get comfortable i heard my cell ringing.

its water proof so i just grabed it and answered it

"hey beautiful,where are you"

i gasped. its was ...

**I,THE ALL EVIL CLIFF HANGER, HAVE TAKEN OVER THIS PITTYFUL HUMAN AND MADE HER FICTION ONE OF MY SPAWNS MWAHAHAHA!**ONLY THE POWER OF FIVE REVIEWS CAN SAVE HER NOW!


	3. Chapter 3

It was her boyfriend.

"in a place that is none of your buisness."

He chuckled.

"okay, don't do doesn't sound right on you"

He chuckled again and replied"when can i see see you again?"

i smiled"next time you come to metal bey city."

"well than can i see you tomrrow?"

"the day after"

"fiine"

* * *

><p><strong>somewhere else in the house...<strong>

*sigh*"she _always _takes a long time in the shower" Reish whined.

"i'm hungry" yuu and ginga complained.

"go help your self"i said pointing at the white fridge."just don't go in the red one"

"why?what's in there?"yuu asked.

"raw meat from a dead cow"i said seriously."that's the type of stuff the eat."

**I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT IT IS SO SHORT! I CAN'T PROMISE ANY THING YET, BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER!(IT MAY TAKE ME LONGER BUT WHAT EVS)WAAAAAAAAAAA!YOU ALL HATE ME NOW!I SHOULD JUST GIVE UP AND GIVE THIS STORY TO SOME ELSE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**metal fight beyblade does not belong to me.**

"type of stuff who eat"yuu asked

"my pets"i said.

"now i really want to meet them"

"after the food and story"i said turning to Madoka"sis can you help me with the food"

**(i'm lazy so im gonna skip the food section p.s. they had hamburgers.)**

i sighed contently."well,"i said"let me begin."

"the 3 of us are not normal humans. we are all semi-angels. a semi is a being that is born from an angel that falls in love with a demon. if you are born a semi, you have 2 choices. you could be a semi demon or a semi angel. semi angels live in an under ground area that has tunnels connecting to every part the world. every 3 years the leader of each animal clan comes to chose a semi leader for them. i am the leader for the warm blooded predators. reish is the leader of the lizards and can move really fast. kokoro is the leader of then water predators except for crocs. she also has a killer chomp. we also have different forms although i'm the only one who's apperence change actually is noticable. semi angels wish to protect. semi demons wish to destroy. for as long as any one can remember we have been at war with semi-demons.(a/n if you don't understand, then write it in a review or pm me.)"i grinned."now"my grin turned into a malicious smile"who would like to see my pets."

when i said that kokoro's teeth changed to alligator teeth, riesh's eyes changed to gecko eyes, and i grew ears, wings, and 2 fox tails. my ears and tails were black and white tipped. my wings were pure white with black fringes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA****!**"kokoro, reish, kyoya, benkei(when did he come?), madoka, and i all bursted out laughing.

the rest of team gan gan galaxy plus kenta(again, when did he come?) looked as confused as when tetsuya turned 'good'.

"**HAHAH-**"our laughing was cut short by what sounded like a bird in pain.

i dashed up stairs as fast as my wings and legs could carry me with everyone following . i kicked open the door to my room where the source of the sound. and what i saw scared the shit out of me.

**next capter will be some what longer and a song fic **_**and**_** some what depressing.**


End file.
